Life is Beautiful
by Delly
Summary: After being captured by Voldemort and escaping Hermione is left blind. She has learnt to mostly look after herself and is Head girl in Hogwarts. Unfortunately Head boy is none other than Draco Malfoy. A Dramione fic.
1. Starting Over

**Life is Beautiful**

**Disclaimer:** No. I did not make up the characters (unfortunately). JK Rowling made them with her wonderful mind. Bows down I am forever your servant.

**Credits:** The title is from a movie called 'La Vita é Bella' or 'Life is Beautiful'.

**Summary:** After being captured by Voldemort and escaping Hermione is left blind. She has learnt to look after herself and is Head girl in Hogwarts. Unfortunately Head boy is none other than Draco Malfoy. Just because someone is blind does not mean they can't see. The things that you want to do the most are the things that are probably most worth doing and don't let anyone or anything stop you. HrD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting over**

* * *

A woman with long brown curly hair and a slender frame sat on a bed. To someone else it might look like she was glazing out the window intently. Sadly this was not the case. Hermione was blind due to a curse put on her when she ran away from the Dark Lord. She would never see again because he cast a spell to ensure that she would suffer if she got away. She recalled that as she had got further and further away from her captor her sight had faded and faded into nothing but black and the incredible pain she had endured as her eyes failed her.

She had learned many things since she had lost her sight. She knew things by touch and sound now. Now she always wore high heels because the sound helps her hear where the walls were so she didn't need a cane. She had learnt to read Braille and use a typewriter, both Braille and normal, perfectly to write with. She had done this in four weeks. Tomorrow she would leave for Hogwarts again, but it would never be the same. She was Head girl, partnered with Head boy insufferable git Draco Malfoy.

"Sod it…" Whispered Hermione out loud. "I wish things weren't different…"

She stood up slowly and walked steadily over to the window and leaned her forehead carefully onto the cold glass. All the tears she had been wanting to cry out of her sightless chocolate coloured eyes for weeks came pouring out now. She stayed like that for a long time mulling over thoughts.

_Why me? I want to be able to see my children, enjoy the gorgeous views of the world and see other peoples' emotions…but that was taken away from me. You never realize how much you value something until it's gone. I will never look upon a sunset again or watch a wave crash onto the sand. I was the brilliant Hermione Granger…now I'm just the blind Head Girl…_

She moved her hands up and down the cool glass and then stopped them to push herself away from the window. She swiped away the tears on her cheeks and thought how pathetic she was being.

_The world has not ended. I can still help in my own way. I will not let my standards lower. Just because I can't see doesn't mean I am not myself. Nothing will change. I will not weaken. I will make my dreams come true._

She stood up straight and walked out her bedroom door. Vowing never to cry over this again.

* * *

Hermione smoothed her clothes out slowly as she stood at Kings Cross Station. This is it. She thought No more special treatment. I am now just like any other girl.

"Honey, are you ready? I'll just help you through the gate." Her mum's feminine voice rang in her head.

"Okay, mum. Let's go." She replied in a determined voice.

She walked cautiously guided by her mum. Then she felt warm arms wrap around her and the familiar smell of lavender engulf her. She hugged her mum back, clinging to her.

"Just walk straight ahead now, darling." Instructed her mum as she broke away, turning her in the right direction. "Remember I'll always love you. Don't forget to write! And I am so sorry your dad couldn't be here to see you off!"

"Love you too Mum." And with that Hermione walked forward and if you didn't know she was blind you would swear she could see as well as any other girl.

* * *

When Hermione passed through the gate she stopped and heard the sounds she remembered so well as the voices of students and parents flurrying around and saying their goodbyes. She thought for a minute about how she would do this. Slowly she made her way towards the sounds of the train and groped for her bag handle and Crookshanks cage. She lifted them up and when she was just about to try and feel for a door she felt someone tug the bags from her arms and heard to familiar voices.

"Hermione! How are you? I'll carry these for you! Ron you help her to our carriage." Exclaimed Harry's enthusiastic voices.

"Hey Herms', here it's this way." A steady hand and Ron's goofy voice guided her up some steps and down a hallway, into a compartment and helped her sit down. She sighed with relief, she had made it!

"Thanks you guys." She breathed. "I was starting to wonder how I was going to get on!"

"No problem, Hermione. So how are you?" Replied Harry's distinctive voice.

"Oh…well…I don't know. Fine I suppose. How are you and Ron? Did you end up seeing that Quidditch match?" Said Hermione uncertainly.

"Yes!" they both exclaimed at once. Ron continued, "Yea, we went to see the match! It was brilliant- 8 hours long. We won in the end."

"Oh that's great!" Hermione said with as much false enthusiasm as she could muster, hoping they wouldn't notice. Fortunately being teenage boys, they didn't.

When Hermione heard the door open she turned her head in the general direction and waited for them to say something. She was trying very hard indeed to match sounds with certain people.

"Oh! Hermione! It's great to see you!" said a cheerful voice. Obviously noticing Hermione's confusion she added "It's Ginny by the way!"

"Ginny! It's great to…hear…you too!" Ginny giggled at this and promptly sat down beside her and began idly chatting.

The soundsHermione heard made her remember something.

"Oh! I'm sorry I have to go to my Heads meeting."

"But Herms', the train hasn't started moving…" Said Harry.

"Yes but its going…"She paused and waited "….Now!" and the train started chugging along with a groan and a squeak.

For a minute Harry and Ron were speechless "…how did you do that?" whispered Harry.

"When you can't see your ears get a lot better. Now who is going to show me to the Heads meeting room?" If Hermione could see she would see two stunned open-mouthed boys gaping at her.

* * *

As Ginny roughly guided Hermione down the corridor, she was impressed to see that Hermione was already pretty independent. _Oh well, she had always been good at everything and anything!_ Thought Ginny. She observed that Hermione was wearing some very noisy (but very cool might she add) black and white high heels.

"Hey Hermione." She inquired, "What's with the high heels?"

"Oh, yes, I wear them so I can hear where the walls are." She replied carelessly.

"Oh…cool." Ginny shrugged and couldn't help but smile at the genius of her friend.

"It's this door…now! Right!" she said steering Hermione in the door.

"Thanks Ginny. You can go now if you want. I'll be back soon." Said Hermione.

"Don't you need help getting back?" Asked Ginny

"No, I think I'll manage. It's good for me. Thanks though!" Answered Hermione giving her a hug.

"Okay, well see you later!" And with that Ginny left, marveling in Hermione's skills.

* * *

Draco Malfoy swaggered up to the compartment just as the she-weasel came out. His smirk was met with a fiery glare he had never seen come from anyone else let alone a weasel. He was absolutely sure it would make small children cry and flowers shrivel up. He did neither ofthose things thoughand returned it with a glare he hoped might have some chance in competing with hers.

"Would you look at that. Dumbledore made a complete bastard Head boy. Look ferret-boy, if you hurt her in any way, shape or form then I will personally see that you are slowly tortured and killed, cut open and your insides taken out and then be buried whilst you are still alive. Is that clear?" said the Weaselette furiously in an almost inaudible voice. She had backed him into the corner of the hallway. To tell the truth Draco Malfoy had never been more terrified by someone. Apart from his father and Voldemort who are so incredibly frightening in his opinion that it would be unfair to compare anyone to them.

"Err…yea…very…" Draco answered back shakily. Ginny turned on her heel and stalked down the hallway, not even glancing back.

_Sheezzz…_thought Draco_ I didn't know she had it in her. I wonder why she was so worried about Hermione, who is of course Head girl. She can look after herself can't she?_ He shrugged and then turned the handle and walk into the small compartment.

Once inside he immediately looked at the slender girl in front of him. There was definitely something different about her, not just her features either. She looked older, wiser and more natural. She had her hair tied back and wavy, not frizzy, with a few strands framing her face. Her lips were full and pink and her cheeks rosy. But I wasn't her features that caught his attention. It was the way she held herself and her eyes. She was straight backed and proud, rather than slouching and looking like she had a great weight on her shoulders. Her eyes…they were empty brown holes and when she turned to look at him they didn't look at him, rather more in the general direction.

"Hello, I am sorry to say but I have to ask who you are as you haven't said anything." She said in a flat tone.

"Err…you don't recognise me?" He shifted uneasily on his feet.

"Hmm…it's a long story but lets just say I got on the wrong side of the dark lord and I can't recognise anybody at the moment." She replied calmly.

"What you mean you lost your memory or something?" He inquired.

"No! God I can't believe Dumbledore didn't tell you. I'm blind. I see nothing through my marbles. I am visually impaired. Do you get it?" She replied in a frustrated tone. Draco didn't know what to say to that. So he said probably the worst thing he could say.

"Oh…well it's Draco Malfoy."

Hermione pursed her lips at that and stated "I don't want you playing any tricks on me. It wouldn't be funny, just sad. Extremely sad, actually. And remember just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't know what's going on around me. Okay?" Not waiting for a reply she moved her head back to what appeared to be staring forward.

_Oh my god. The Dark Lord did this to her?_ Draco thought this over in his head._ I can't believe it._ _I won't believe it...and I can't believe I didn't know!_He sat down heavily and just watched her until Professor McGonagall came in.

* * *

**A/N: **Arghhhh! Here I am, the silly person I am, writing another story! God…anyway, tell me what you think. I'm rather proud of it…review please! And if at all possible give me some tips. Not just "I loved it, goodbye."

Ta

Delly


	2. Learning to Live

**Life is Beautiful**

**Disclaimer:** No. I did not make up the characters (unfortunately). JK Rowling made them with her wonderful mind. bows down I am forever your servant.

**Credits:** The title is from a movie called 'La Vita é Bella' or 'Life is Beautiful'.

**Summary:** After being captured by Voldemort and escaping Hermione is left blind. She has learnt to look after herself and is Head girl in Hogwarts. Unfortunately Head boy is none other than Draco Malfoy. Just because someone is blind does not mean they can't see. The things that you want to do the most are the things that are probably most worth doing and don't let anyone or anything stop you. HrD

* * *

**Chapter 2: Learning to Live **

**

* * *

**

Professor McGonagall walked stiffly into the compartment glancing at Hermione before announcing "Good morning Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy."

Hermione's head instantly turned into that direction. She managed a small smile, she could tell who it was as the strict Professor's elderly but tuneful voice was very unique.

"It is good to see you two looking so well." McGonagall briefly paused "Now as you know you two are the Heads for this year. With this title comes responsibility and also privileges. You will each get your own private bedroom and bathroom within your house dormitories. You will still share the common rooms with the rest of your house. You may sit with the teachers at meal times but you may also sit with your classmates. It is asked that for the sorting ceremony you sit with the teachers and you will be informed in the future if it is necessary. You also have permission to go to Hogsmeade at any time as long as you are accompaniedbythe other oron rareoccasions a professor." She took a small break in her speech to see that they were taking this all in.

"Your responsibilities include planning and organising events for the school, answering questions from younger students and helping with the first years after the train ride. You are required to assist Hagrid in getting themfrom the boats to Hogwarts after the boat ride. At Hogwarts you must patrol every night _in pairs_ from 10.00-10.30 and 11.00-11.30. The other house prefects will patrol at other times. You will have a meeting together at 9.30 on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday in my classroom. Do you have any questions?"

She took the silence as an answer and then said "Mr. Malfoy I must now ask that you wait outside for a few minutes while I talk about some issues with Miss. Granger. You will be called in after her for a discussion."

Malfoy looked confused but slowly rose to his feet and stalked out the door.

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione sadly once she knew Malfoy was safely out the door. She didn't enjoy being the bringer of bad news but someone had to tell her and she didn't trust anyone else. She wondered how to put this.

"Miss. Granger, as you are probably well aware of, a number of the Order, including myself, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape and Dumbledore, have all been researching in an attempt to find a cure for your…condition." She paused and pursed her lips. "I am afraid that we have not be able to find a cure as this is a spell that revolves around your position in relation to a person, namely Lord Voldemort. You must be within half a kilometer in distance from Lord Voldemort for your vision to function correctly. The spell only be removed by the person who cast it. We are going to continue researching but Dumbledore felt it was best not to…get your hopes up."

Hermione was silent for a minute and then she said clearly " I know you didn't want to have to tell me that. I'll just let you know I am not as devastated as you might expect as I knew that their couldn't possibly be a cure." She raised her arms and made questioning gestures "Why would Voldemort put a spell on me that could easily be taken off? I'd rather that you used your time on things like why he didn't kill me and how to help Harry. The poor boy doesn't seem to have a clue what is to come!" She finished with a bang and then turned her head in the other direction, a small tear leaking out of her eye.

Professor McGonagall stared in awe at this girl- well she was hardly a girl any more, this young woman of 17 who was brave and wise beyond her years. McGonagall did something completely out of her character. She knelt down beside Hermione and wrapped her arms around her and whispered. "You can't give up hope! There is still a chance if there is hope."

Hermione reached up and brushed her tears and responded simply " I never completely gave up hope I just prepared myself for disappointment. I think there are more important things than getting my sight back. I can learn to live with it, but I can't live for long with Voldemort back."

Professor McGonagall nodded and stepped away from her. "Yes, I see your logic. You are very brave Hermione, you may go. I assume you don't need help?"

"No, Professor." Hermione replied.

"Good luck." Professor McGonagall ushered her out the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come in."

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked boldly into the compartment and sat down, crossing his arms. The Professor was obviously surprised at his defiance but kept her hard expression on. She cleared her throat and began almost immediately.

"As you have probably become aware of, Hermione Granger is now blind. I know to you it may be funny and a good time to tease and play pranks on her but she is very vulnerable right now. I am not saying she isn't intelligent, if you did try something she would probably realize and stop it, but she had a hard time mentally and emotionally in the holidays and I think she deserves a few more months to heal completely. Is that understood?" Her eyes bore into Draco as he sat there.

"Yes. I understand that completely. I am not my father. Remember? I turned down the Dark Mark a few weeks ago?" Draco replied defensively.

"I am well aware of that Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for your time, you may go."

With that he stood up and strode out of the room in search of an empty compartment.

* * *

Hermione walked bit by bit down the corridor, listening to the sounds from her shoes. She knew that Harry and Ron's compartment was two sections down and then 6 from the entrance to the tram. When she arrived at the compartment she sighed with relief as a wave of accomplishment washed over her. Then she felt clumsily for the handle, turning it and walking in.

"Hermione! How was it?" Exclaimed Ron's enthusiastic voice. "Was McGonagall strict as ever?"

"Oh it was fine…lots of things to do this year." She sighed. _I guess I should tell them._ She thought

"Malfoy is Headboy." She said quickly so she couldn't change her mind.

"WHAT!" the two boys barked out in surprise.

"Woah…guys calm down…it's not the end of the-"

"If he does anything to you I swear I'll-" threatened Ron

"Just wait till I get my hand on-" Said Harry in a protective voice.

"Boys! Shut up for a minute!" She imagined their surprised faces. "Listen. I don't really care. If I know McGonagall, the talk she gave him after mine would have something to do with this. I'll be fine. I repeat, I…will…be…fine."

"Ok…whatever you say…" the two boys mumbled in embarrassment.

"Good. Now tell me about your holidays. I missed out on a lot it sounds like." Finished Hermione as she let herself be engrossed in the adventures of her friends. _If only they knew what happened to me._ She thought, totally exasperated as they complained that it rained most of the holidays.

A few minutes later Ginny joined them again, stating that Neville was the most boring boy to be stuck with, in a train, on the face of the earth. She sat down next to Hermione and squeezed her hand.

"Hey you okay?" She whispered so the boys couldn't hear. They were wrapped up thoroughly in a debate about Quidditch anyway.

"Oh, yea. I guess so. I'm hoping being at Hogwarts will help." She replied feebly.

"Hang inthere okay sweetie?" And with another squeeze of her hand she announced to the whole compartment "We need to change now. Boys. Out."

Ginny stood up and shooed them out of the cabin and then helped Hermione find her clothes._ Yep._ Thought Hermione_ This year is going to be veeery different. _

_

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy sat grumpily in an empty compartment mulling over his thoughts. He couldn't understand why it bothered him that the mudblood was blind because the Dark Lord captured her. _I mean it's not like I care about her. She's friends with Golden Boy!_ He thought in a frustrated manner_ But…I can't help feeling a little sorry for her…and a little guilty. I have never liked the way the Dark Lord does things…I wonder if she knows I turned down theDark Mark._He turned to look out the window and saw they were on a brige over a forest._ It's funny. Everyone here treats people in other houses like trees in a forest. They never bother to look close enough to find out what makes each of them special. And yet…they all contribute to make a peaceful looking forest._ Draco wondered if that train of thought had made any sense at all. In fact he was sure that if anyone had been able to hear his thoughts they would think he was a prize A weirdo._ Maybe I'll leave poetry to other people… _

_

* * *

_

When the train stopped and students started to file out Hermione said the two boys could go ahead as Ginny said she would help her get off the train. So as the boys raced off and Hermione and Ginny slowly made their way off the train. Once off Hermione could hear Hagrid's booming voice.

"I'll be fine from here Ginny. I can hear Hagrid. Thank you so much for helping me! I'll see you at the sorting." Ginny gave her a big hug and was off, leaving Hermione to make her way over to the big mans voice.

" 'Ello thar 'Ermione! Yer boat's this way." She felt a big hand on her back steering her forward. "Now yer boat's just thar. Do yer need help gettin' in? Ah, thar yer are Mr. Malfoy. Yer job is ter get both you and 'ermione 'ere inna boat." Hermione heard the man walk off.

She stood there helplessly "Um…can you just tell me exactly where the boat is?" she inquired.

"Hang on…" Came the Slytherin's voice "I'll just get in the boat…"

"Err…yea okay." She replied caustiously. Then suddenly she felt someone grab her hand. She gasped and snatched it away and she heard the boy's voice again.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! I was just going to help you in the boat!" Hermione took in a big breath and let it out to calm herself. Then she tentatively reached out her hand and let him take it. She put her foot out and lowered herself down, finally feeling the hard, wooden contents of the boat. She then put her other hand (that was not in Malfoy's tight grasp) on the ground and put her other foot in the boat. Then she went to stand up and found that Malfoy's other hand was on the opposite shoulder keeping her steady.

"You okay now?" He questioned "Sit down over here." He pushed boths her shoulders gently and she found herself sitting on a hard wooden bench. She sighed with relief and leaned back a bit, resting.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"No problem." Came the reply.

After many minutes of silence they felt the boat begin to move. Hermione clutched the sides in fright at the sudden disturbance of the peace.

"It's okay. We're moving." She informed as the speed picked up.

"Oh…ok." She said back uncertainly. It was annoying always being in the dark.

"So…" She heard the boy try to come up with some form of conversation. Obvisously failing she heard no more from him for a few minutes.

"You know, just cause I am blind doesn't mean you have to treat me different. I haven't heard a mean thing out of you since McGonagall talked to you. What did she say?"

She heard him sigh "She told me I had to be a good boy and help you out. God knows why, you seem fine on your own." She pursed her lips.

" I don't mean to sound demanding but she was right. I do need help sometimes."

"What's that? You admit you can't do some things?" She heard the obnoxious boy sneer.

"Yes my ferrety friend. I admit that I cannot do some things for reasons out of my control. Even you can't say it's my fault I was captured and spelled because I am _friends_ with people who _may_ have some information that _may_ be useful. There is no known cure for this except for me to go back to _him_. Are you _happy_ that your fathers pal had decided to completely change my life so I can no longer be completely independent? Are you happy that I have to spend my foreseeable future in the dark? Well I have news for you. You go write to your precious father, who you would jump off a cliff for, and tell him that I won't give in. I will stay strong and get through this. Just because someone is blind does not mean they cannot see." Hermione took in a deep breath after that long speech andstarted to chewon her lip. She then turned her side to where she believed he was and they didn't speek for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**A/N: **OMG! I actually took a whole week to write this! I am not even sure I like it! I have been in a very, very uninspired mood lately. I'd like to thank **neveralone89, a.r.lund** and **Pussin Boots** for their very helpful comments.

Well…tell me what you think!

Delly


	3. Understanding

**Life is Beautiful**

**Disclaimer:** No. I did not make up the characters (unfortunately). JK Rowling made them with her wonderful mind. bows down I am forever your servant.

**Credits:** The title is from a movie called 'La Vita é Bella' or 'Life is Beautiful'.

**Summary:** After being captured by Voldemort and escaping Hermione is left blind. She has learnt to look after herself and is Head girl in Hogwarts. Unfortunately Head boy is none other than Draco Malfoy. Just because someone is blind does not mean they can't see. The things that you want to do the most are the things that are probably most worth doing and don't let anyone or anything stop you. HrD

* * *

**Chapter 3: Understanding**

* * *

Draco silently watched as Hermione sat stiffly with her eyes cast blankly down at her hands. It was clear to him that she was obviously trying not to appear nervous as the boat swayed uneasily on a particularly large ripple coming from near the shore. Hagrid had just gotten out of his boat and was helping some First Years onto solid ground. Draco realized that they were going to be the last boat to shore so he sat back a little, relaxing. He contemplated his situation and decided that he was somehow going to have to win Hermione's trust if this year was going to be productive, and if he was going to get the praise he wanted for his job as Head Boy. 

He took a deep breath and was just about to open his mouth to apologise when suddenly he was flying through the air looking down, and then splashing into the freezing cold, black water. He came to the surface, spluttering, trying to get warm and trying to get his bearings. Then he remembered that someone else had been in the boat, Hermione. And Hermione was blind.

"Hermione! Granger! Hermione!" He called out frantically. He twisted around, swimming this way and that. All of a sudden, about 10 meters away, a head of dark, twisted, messy hair came up, gasping for breath. Draco struggled to swim in his restricting robes but finally managed to get over to a very panicked and more or less drowned Hermione. He grabbed the upturned boat with his left hand and with his right arm secured a shivering Hermione to his side. He felt a sudden rush of warmth run through his body as he realized he was doing something _good_. An action he did not often indulge in. _Not that I am **evil** or anything_… He thought hurriedly.

When Hagrid was finished with the First Years he noticed that he didn't see Draco and Hermione, which was odd because they should have already made it to the shore. He noticed, with panic that they were in the water. He went to their aid. Hagrid eventually got to the struggling teenagers, scooped Hermione out of the water first and wrapped his cloak around her, taking his time comforting her.

"T'ill be alrigh' 'Ermione…we'll get you back soon." Draco heard him saying in a soft voice that didn't seem to suit the large man. Draco started to worry that he was being forgotten so he gave a little cough through his chattering teeth and purple lips. Hagrid gave him an annoyed frown but reached over and helped him into the boat where he sat squished between the side and the large half-giant looking very displeased.

They made their way as fast as possible towards the castle, bouncing over ripples in the water, and leaving white water in their wake. Once they arrived at shore, looking a little greener than before, Hagrid leapt out of the boat, trying to avoid getting caught in the various weeds floating around, and then lifted Hermione out and supported her with his thick arm. He beckoned with his hand for Draco to follow so he scrambled out of the boat, clumsy, cold fingers gripping the side. Unfortunately his hands were too frozen for him to steady himself properly, so he found himself sitting on his ass in freezing cold water. He jumped up hastily, embarrassed, and ran to the dry shore and fell over again as his frozen knees failed him.

Hagrid gave an amused chuckle and held out a hand to help Draco up. Draco accepted with a disgruntled look on his face and gladly allowed himself to be supported by the bigger man. They made their way slowly towards the castle, none of them uttering a word. Draco felt strangely uncomfortable in the awkward silence but decided it was probably for the best. Hagrid led them through the castle and to the Hospital Wing. As soon as Hagrid knocked on the large, heavy door, Madame Pomfrey bustled out and immediately accosted Hermione and Draco, mumbling something about 'Thinks it's _so_ entertaining!… every year…I'll have to see Dumbledore about that brainless squid!'. She secured them into beds and administered sleeping potions to them. Before Draco knew it, he had gratefully slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

When Hermione woke she kept her eyes closed. _What's the point of opening them? I won't see anything anyway…_She thought as she shifted a little in her bed to remove her arm from under her as it had a particularly bad case of pins and needles. 

"Hermione! Are you awake?" She heard an anxious voice call out. She was feeling too groggy to bother attempting to identify the anonymous voice so she attempted to answer, but found her vocal cords felt as though they hadn't been used for years and had forgotten how to work. To her embarrassment all that came out was an unintelligible gurgling sound. _Argh…How horrible did that sound?_ She thought with disgust and tried again.

"Y-es. Wh-who is it?" She managed to force out with great difficulty.

"Oh, Hermione! It's Ginny. You are going to be _fine_. You've missed the Sorting, but you have only been out for a few hours." Said Ginny and Hermione felt a delicate hand squeeze hers. "I'm just going to go and get Harry and Ron. They are waiting outside." And she heard Ginny leave the room briskly.

Hermione reached her trembling hands up to her face and felt it, just to check everything was there, smoothing her hair down away from her face. Slowly, she ran her hands down her hips, feeling the soft hospital wing blankets from her armpits down. She brought her weak legs up at the knees and made sure they were both there and finally feeling complete she settled back down. She couldn't remember much apart from one minute being in the boat and the next she was cold, wet and couldn't breathe. She passed her chilled hands over her forehead before rubbing her temples, trying to make the dull ache in her head fade away.

"Hermione!" A gleeful voice called, which Hermione guessed was Harry's. "You're awake!" And then before she knew it there was a 17-year-old boy squeezing her and she had a mouthful of messy hair.

"Harry!" She spluttered "I just got your hair in my mouth!"

"I'm just so happy to se- Ron!" Harry exclaimed as Ron threw him off her and then proceeded to also squeeze her to death.

"You know guys…I have been in worse danger before than being capsized by the giant squid. It's not that big of a deal…" Hermione said in a stiff voice as Ron let go of her. "I feel fine. Is Madame Pomfrey nearby? I'd really like to go."

"Erm…yeh I'll just get her for you…" came Ginny's worried voice.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione replied and settled back down into the pillows.

"We were really worried about you Hermione." Ron said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. "There is nothing wrong with being worried."

Hermione sighed "I know. I do appreciate it. Really. I just hate feeling helpless and pitied. I am pretty much the same it's just a little harder for me to do things."

"We know, Hermione." Both boys said, reassuring her. Then they took one of her hands in each of theirs and squeezed.

"Come on guys, it is almost curfew and we have to get back to Gryffindor tower." stated Harry.

"Madame Pomfrey will be through in a minute Hermione. We've got to go. We'll see you later I guess." And after a group hug they all departed leaving Hermione to contemplate in peace.

_I wonder what happened to Malfoy…_ Hermione thought, as she could not remember a thing after being thrown out of the boat. _I hope he was okay. Maybe I shouldn't have got angry with him in the boat. I was being just as bad as him!_ Then Madame Pomfrey came bustling in making quite a racquet so she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Well it's good to see you're up! I certainly have a bone to pick with Dumbledore about going across that lake with that colossal, brainless squid. Here take this…" Madame Pomfrey babbled, shoving some sticky potion down her throat, which sent warmth down to her fingertips. "And this…" said Madame Comfrey, slipping yet another potion into Hermione's mouth. Hermione felt her headache fade a little. "Now, what did you want to see me for?"

"When can I go? I'd like to begin my Head Duties. I don't want to miss anything more than I already have." Hermione pleaded.

"You go when I say and not before. I'd like to keep you overnight and then maybe you can go in the morning." Madame Pomfrey replied sternly and added "But I must be _completely_ satisfied with your condition." Before Hermione knew it she heard her turn and bustle out again leaving Hermione disappointed and fuming, lost in her own thoughts again.

* * *

Draco heard voices nearby, but he didn't take in what they were saying. He realized he was lying on his back in a soft, warm bed. He also realized that he had a small headache and felt as if he had been sleeping for hundreds of years. His head was so cloudy it was amazing he could actually think at all and his eyes felt as though they were gummed shut. After about 15 minutes of deciding whether or not to move, he noticed that the voices had stopped, so he gingerly opened his eyes, only to shut them again quickly to block out the harsh light. He tried to open his eyes again, bringing his hands up to rub them hard. 

A while later he was looking round the empty hospital wing. As he slowly sat up, supporting himself with his right arm, he noticed Hermione Granger in the bed next to him. She had her eyes closed and looked like she was thinking deeply about something, fiddling with her fingers as she did so. He wondered if he should say something but opted for just sitting and watching for a little longer. He got quite a surprise when she turned her head towards him.

"I know you have been watching me. I can feel it. I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask you to stop. It bothers me and I can't think." She said hurriedly but with a sense of authority.

"Sorry…" Draco muttered and turned to play with the corner of his bed sheet. A minute later Hermione spoke again.

"No, I'm sorry. I am being a complete bitch. Are you okay? I can't remember anything that happened after we were thrown from the boat."

"That's okay. Um…well I swam around looking for you and finally you popped up. You had been under for quite a while. I swam you over to the boat and helped you stay up until Hagrid came. Hagrid took us back to the castle, he carried you and I walked. Then when we got here Madame Pomfrey put us both to sleep in these beds, and…well you know the rest." He paused briefly and then said, "It wasn't all that exciting but everyone seemed worried about you." Not bothering to mention that no one had been worried about _him._

After sitting in silence for a short length of time, Hermione abruptly stated "Well. I wish everyone wouldn't worry so much. Or rather they would worry at times that actually need some attention. I mean…this wasn't really all that life threatening."

"Yea, I know what you mean. Sometimes people make such a big deal about things that are actually quite trivial in comparison to other things that they have tried to ignore."

For the first time, they shared a brief moment of understanding. The moment was broken and they both turned away. Draco reached for a book on his bedside table and Hermione rolled on her side to continue thinking.

* * *

**A/N:** I am a very bad girl. I haven't updated this for ages. My reason being I wasn't at all inspired and I have been very, very sick. I had whooping cough for a while and now I have another something or other over top of that so I feel really shitty. So I am sorry if this isn't all that good. 

Delly


	4. Time to Forgive

**Life is Beautiful**

**Disclaimer:** No. I did not make up the characters (unfortunately). JK Rowling made them with her wonderful mind. bows down I am forever your servant.

**Credits:** The title is from a movie called 'La Vita é Bella' or 'Life is Beautiful'.

**Summary:** After being captured by Voldemort and escaping Hermione is left blind. She has learnt to look after herself and is Head girl in Hogwarts. Unfortunately Head boy is none other than Draco Malfoy. Just because someone is blind does not mean they can't see. The things that you want to do the most are the things that are probably most worth doing and don't let anyone or anything stop you. HrD

* * *

**Chapter 4: Time to Forgive

* * *

**

The next morning, both Hermione and Draco were woken up and told that they would be moving into their separate bedrooms today. Their belongings had, of course, already been sent to their rooms so all they had to do was get dressed and go back to their house dormitories. They took turns going into the Hospital Wing bathroom and individually freshened up and got dressed into their uniforms. Draco noticed that Hermione didn't take that much longer than him, and silently he was impressed. She had obviously learnt to look after herself and was able to function as a normal person, apart from a few things that even sometimes people with perfect vision have trouble with. _I wonder if she can read and write?_ He wondered. _There are so many questions that I want to ask her but she has to trust me first. Otherwise she won't answer them will she? I'll have to do something about that._

When they were both ready to go Hermione surprised Draco. "Malfoy, I'm sorry to ask but um…would you?…could you please take me to my dorm?" She took a deep breath, obviously embarrassed. "I…I haven't had the chance to get to know my way there from the Hospital Wing." She stood there, head facing towards him but eyes unfocused. So as usual he told her everything that she needed to know.

"Sure." He replied "But you'll have to tell me where it is, because I don't make a habit of going to the Gryffindor dorm. Obviously."

"Oh! Of course. I was expecting you to say no! I was already making up a speech to make you feel bad about it. It was rather good I thought... oh well. Thank you." Hermione sighed and chuckled with relief.

"Do you want to take my arm?" Questioned Draco with a smile as he found it wonderful to hear her laugh. It was something he hadn't seen her do much since they had been around each other.

"Uhh…sure. It would certainly make it easier…with my err…condition and all." Hermione answered, placing a tentative hand on his lower right arm. Draco noticed a blush had tinted her cheeks. _She looks so gorge…wait…ahem. _He stopped **that **train of thought quickly. They both strode out the door, Hermione directing. "You have to go down the 2 flights of stairs by the suit of armor that has a gas problem…"

* * *

A few minutes later Draco, with Hermione on his arm, was making his way up the last flight of stairs to the portrait hole for Gryffindor. He was just about to turn and say to her that there was only five steps left when he heard two people yelling and thundering up the stairs. Just as he turned to see who was making all the racket he was shoved roughly down the stairs, banging his head at the bottom. As pain shot through his body he found himself lying on his back trying to remember how to breathe. 

"Ouch…!" Draco groaned as the back of his head throbbed. "What the hell was that for?" He opened his eyes to see none other than Golden Boy and Weasel standing either side of a confused looking Hermione. He smirked and said "Ah. I see."

" Don't mess with her, Malfoy!" Ron Weasley said, trying to sound as menacing as possible but Draco could help but think that his little sister did a better job in that area. "She is our friend and I won't let you hurt her!"

"Ron! He was just helping me back to the dorm! There was absolutely no reason for you to hurt him!" Hermione exclaimed, finding her voice finally. "Did you throw him down the stairs? Malfoy? Are you all right? Harry are to you there too?" By now she looked ready to have a breakdown of some sort.

"I'm alright, Granger. And yes, Potter is on your left." Then, he sat up, placed his hands on the cold marble floor and pushed himself into standing position. Reaching up to the back of his head his fingers ran over a bump that was just threatening to turn very nasty. He slowing examined his condition under the glaring eyes of the Glory Brothers and brushed himself off. Then he looked up with an ice-stare. "Well. I thought Gryffindor's were all for doing good. Ex-_cuse_ me for trying to help someone. I can see she is in-" He cleared his throat. "-good hands. I shall not 'burden' you with my presence any longer." And with that he turned on his heal and made to walk away but not before throwing over his shoulder. "Oh by the way Weasel, I would work on that menacing glare. It makes you look like you're about to crap your pants. See you later Granger." He smirked as he heard a scuffle of Potter trying to stop Weasley from running after him. Ah. Life was good.

* * *

The first day of school was never fun, but Draco did like getting back into routine. He was especially pleased to see that he had potions as his very first class. During this lesson he was happily paired with Blaise Zabini (possibly the only Slytherin with any talent for the subject) and spent the rest of the time answering Professor Snape's difficult theory questions. Yes, he knew he was a suck up but…psh. Whatever. You only live once. It was when he saw Hermione's grateful smile when Potter handed her a bit of paper she had dropped that he remembered that he was supposed to have a meeting with her that night, as it was Monday. _When did she go from Granger to Hermione?_ Draco thought in a distressed manner._ All this change is giving me a headache._ He gave up pondering and decided to go and get a headache potion from Madame Pomfrey at recess. 

At 9.30, after finishing his homework, he went to Gryffindor Tower again, remembering the route from earlier that day, and hesitantly knocked on the portrait door. A head of wild red hair popped out and the girl smiled cheerfully. When she saw who it was she went pale and almost fell out the doorway.

"Ah…Wea- I mean…Miss. Weasley." Draco stated with what he hoped was not much malice. "I would like to speak to Hermione about head duties. Is she in by any chance?"

"Er…um…well…" Draco could see she was struggling to recover from shock. "Yes. Um. She told me to tell you that she would be in the library if you came but I didn't think you- well. Bye." And with that she shut the portrait hole.

Draco shook his head. "Gryffindors." He muttered. Spinning on his heel he turned and walked briskly towards the library.

* * *

Hermione was sitting peacefully in the library, running her finger-tips delicately over the Braille on the page in front of her. Dumbledore had turned all her class books into Braille books for her so she could study easier. She did know a spell to make the book speak the words to her but she found it much more fascinating to read them and work out what it is saying. This particular book was '_The History of Ancient Dark Curses'_. She was trying to find something that might help Harry because he was having problems with his scar lately. Small twinges in class and other odd occurrences. She suspected Voldemort was angry because she was loose and posing a threat to his plans. They knew they could count on Hermione, when in doubt- go to the library. And that is just what she did. Unfortunately she had not found anything useful and she had no idea what time it was. 

When she heard some even, graceful footsteps coming towards her she said aloud "Good evening Malfoy." And she heard the footsteps stop suddenly, but she continued to read, her fingers dancing in complicated, practiced steps across the parchment.

"How did you know it was me?" Came a curious, but very distinctive voice.

"You walk very smoothly. It isn't hard to tell." She said simply, finishing her page and closing the book carefully. She then placed her hands stiffly in her lap and said "Come. Sit down. I think we have a lot to discuss."

She heard the scraping sound of the chair as he sat down. "Ok. So we have the Halloween dinner in about 2 months and we should see if there is anything that we will need to order or ask permission about now." She took a deep breath and reached out for her Braille-typewriter. To her frustration she couldn't find it, brushing her hands around her when suddenly she felt a soft, strong hand on hers. She marveled at how absolutely wonderful Malfoy's hand felt on hers, guiding it over to her typewriter. She wished he wouldn't let go, that he would continue to engulf her hand in tenderness and warmth.

"Er…thank you Malf-" But she was interrupted when he interjected. "It's Draco."

"Um…ok. Thank you Draco." She took her hand out from under his and drew a shuddering breath in. Then continued. "So. Ideas. What would make this an unforgettable Halloween?"

Her hand was poised over the typewriter as she waited expectantly.

"Ok. Well maybe we should have a band come and play. The Weird Sisters were quite popular at the Yule Ball and maybe we can hire a karaoke machine for later. You know, to get the students more involved." Draco suggested finally.

"Excellent idea!" Hermione exclaimed in approval as her fingers whizzed over the keys. She then added. "I also think that we should also say that everyone has to dress up as something. No excuses. And there should be prizes for different categories. Like…scariest, most original, most daring…most Slytherin…whatever. I think people like that sort of thing."

"Yes, that sounds great. We've got to have a bit of competition somewhere in there. Maybe we should have prizes for the karaoke too." Draco replied.

"How about a cauldron cake eating competition?" Hermione suggested. "I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle will enjoy **that**."

Draco grimaced as he muttered, "Yes, I bet they will."

This caused Hermione to explode into a fit of giggles, much to Draco's delight. He watched in wonder, as everything around her seemed to smile as she completely lost herself. Covering her mouth was a delicate hand, her other arm curled around her stomach, and her whole body shook. He noticed though that her grin did not spread to her eyes, which were left empty, devoid of any emotion except sadness and pain. Even so, it was a delightful sight to behold and Draco couldn't help but join her.

"Watching that is going to be disgusting!" Hermione gasped out through her laughter. Suddenly they both leaned forward at the same time and banged foreheads. Hermione immediately stopped giggling and slapped a hand to her brow. Shocked, Draco did the same.

"Did I…what did I just hit?" Hermione stuttered. Draco couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny!"

"We-we…we banged foreheads!" Draco chuckled, eventually Hermione joined him too.

After a good 5 minutes of laughter, they both sat back breathing heavily and nursing their sore stomachs. Hermione, Draco noticed, had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I can't believe I just had a laughing fit with Draco Malfoy of all people." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Yea, well, just don't tell my father. 'It is unbecoming for a Malfoy to succumb to such a common activity of amusement'." He replied with an aristocratic accent.

It was when Hermione said "You know, Draco? You're not so bad." that the most pure, real smile spread across Draco's face.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey, I am sooo sorry for the huge wait. I am also sorry if there are any mistakes in the text, as I haven't had it Betaed and I have been sick for a long long time. I am still a bit out of it. I hope it is okay and please review! I will try to make it sooner next time!_

_Loves_

_Delly_


End file.
